Me gustaria decirte tantas cosas
by RyHTL
Summary: RyH! jaja..una historia diferente a las demas en mi opinion..dejen reviews si les gusta y lo continuo!


Me gustaría decirte tantas cosas

_**Me gustaría decirte tantas cosas...**_

Wenas gentee!! Como están?

Acá les presento mi 2do fic en la pagina!

El primero es "Ella esta tan lejos", es un Hermione/Neville (siempre sostuve que Neville sentía algo por ella, por eso lo escribí :P...aunque gracias a dios no terminaron juntos jaja...Ron/Her x 100pre)

Bueno, a lo que iba jaja..este fic es un Ron/Hermione )

Y espero que les guste...Les dejo el 1er cap, que es algo ligth (un poco corto, lo admito S), pero me gusto como quedo..!!

Si les gusta, les agradecería mucho si dejan un review, así lo continuo...besitos!

Ah, y si me quieren contactar para algo les dejo mi eme y mi flog )

/cinarbolera

Saludos!!

Capitulo 1: Algo mas

10:35 marcaba el reloj de pulsera algo estropeado de Molly Weasley, quien desesperada comenzó a caminar muy rápido, gritando a los demás que se apuraran.

- Tranquilízate mama – la apaciguo Ginny.-Llegaremos a tiempo.

Pero sus palabras no se oyeron del todo, ya que las bocinas de los autos eran ensordecedoras...y mas si se les sumaba los gritos de los conductores enojados, que salían de sus autos para ver que ocurría.

-Maldita manifestación– se quejo Ron arrastrando su baúl. Ya llevaban mas de 6 cuadras caminando, debido a un corte de ruta realizado por gente que manifestaba por las subas en las tarifas de los trasportes públicos _**(N/A: Esto pasa diariamente acá en Argentina xD)**_

Los pobres Weasleys (y sus amigos xD) se tuvieron que bajar del taxi en el que viajaban **13 **cuadras antes de llegar a King Cross, porque sino, perderían el tren.

-Vamos chicos – seguía gritando exasperada la Señora Weasley haciéndole señas con las manos.

-No doy mas – bufo su hija, caminando muy despacio.

Cargar los baúles pesados en si era muy agotador, pero mas si era un día caluroso, con mas de 30 grados de temperatura.

Harry se seco la traspiración de su frente, mientras caminaba junto a la menor de los Weasley.

-Ron, tu lechuza! – exclamo de repente Hermione, que iba atrás de todos. El aludido se dio vuelta confundido. Al parecer, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la jaula de Pig se había desprendido de un pequeño alambre que la tenia sujeta en el baúl del pelirrojo y ahora se alejaba rodando hacia la calle, con la lechuza chillando (? y la castaña corriendo tras ella.

-Vamos querida – la urgió Molly deteniéndose. Harry y Ginny también lo hicieron, y aliviados apoyaron sus baúles en el piso.

De repente, Ron salió corriendo tras ella, pues un auto, conducido por un señor con cara de pocos amigos había decidido acelerar...

-Hermione!! – grito el chico con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. La muchacha volteo con un gesto triunfante, pues acababa de atrapar a la jaula...No se había fijado que estaba en el medio de la ruta.

Y sin mas, el pelirrojo se lanzo hacia ella, tomándola de la cintura...El auto paso rozándoles y nisiquiera de detuvo.

Los dos jóvenes cayeron en un húmedo césped, ambos respirando agitados...Ron se encontraba arriba de la chica, que lo miraba asustada...

-Tranquila – le susurro el acariciándole la mejilla...y luego, se aparto rápidamente sonrojado.

-Ron – murmuro ella conmocionada...Su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente.

-Ya paso – le dijo el dulcemente ayudándola a levantarse, y luego la abrazo, agradeciéndole a Dios que haya podido evitar el choque...

-Gracias Ron – le agradeció Hermione llorando y abrazándolo muy fuerte. El chico dejo escapar un inaudible sollozo.

-Chicos – grito desesperada la señora Weasley corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los asustados hechiceros, con Ginny y Harry siguiéndola.

-Por Merlin - chillo angustiada cuando llego y los abrazo a ambos. Se notaba que temblaba, y cuando se aparto estaba pálida.

-Por Merlin, ¿están bien? – exclamo sosteniéndose del brazo de su hijo.

-Si mama, tranquilízate – le dijo el dándole un beso en la frente a su madre. A su lado, Hermione también temblaba.

-Que maniático hijo de...- grito furioso Harry apenas llego.

-Chicos – aulló la pelirroja con los ojos empañados, y luego abrazo a su asustada amiga.

-Maldito desgraciado – murmuro Molly todavía pálida observando al auto alejarse, y tomo con brusquedad la jaula de Pig. Se la notaba muy enfadada.

-Querida, ¿te encuentras bien? – Inquirió con voz dulce, mirando a la castaña que seguía estática.

-Vayan Mama – intervino Ron comprensivo.- Adelántense, yo hablare con ella.

Su madre lo miro enternecida y se alejo con Ginny tomándola del brazo y Harry a su lado.

El pelirrojo miro a su amiga algo dubitativo, pero luego, con aspecto decidido la tomo de los hombros y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaban sus baúles.

-Ya paso – repitió el joven, dirigiéndose mas a el que a ella.

-Soy una tonta...tendría que haber prestado atención – hipo la chica aferrándose al pecho de su amigo _**(N/A: Como la envidiioo ¬¬ kjakjakja)**_

-Pero ese viejo tendría que haberse fijado – salto Ron indignado y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, le helaba la sangre el solo pensar lo que hubiera pasado si el no hubiera corrido tras su amiga.

Muy a pesar, se separaron para recoger sus baúles. Ron muy caballero, tendió la mano para llevar el de ella, pero la chica tomo esa mano y lo miro a los ojos.

-Gracias Ronald. Me salvaste– le dijo algo sonrojada. Y por 3era vez en el día se abrazaron...un abrazo diferente a los demás...un abrazo que les trasmitió tranquilidad a ambos, y a la vez, despertó muchos sentimientos en ellos...un abrazo de unos segundos, pero suficientes para entender que ellos no solo eran amigos..sino, algo mas..

Notas de autor: aii, les gustoo? Espero que sii ...si dejan reviews lo sigoo ) Si no, no..jeje...(enserio) xD

Byee!!


End file.
